


Coincidencia

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Kobato
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: En este mundo tan extraño y cambiante, las coincidencias no existen.





	Coincidencia

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado por el drop 13

_Tristeza_. ..

Fue lo primero que percibí al oír su canto. Me imaginé muchas cosas al respecto y conociéndola pensé de inmediato que el motivo tal vez era insignificante, pero conforme la suave canción avanzaba pude sentir como mi cuerpo se estremecía y se perdía en una inmensurable confusión.

 _No es una tristeza común_ , pensé de inmediato, si podía lograr aquellas sensaciones en mi demacrado cuerpo ella de verdad estaba muy triste. _¿Pero por qué?_ Aún no sabía lo del tiempo límite y ni siquiera estaba seguro de decírselo, no había razones para que ella pudiese sentirse así.

¡La guardería! No, ella sabía muy poco al respecto y aunque supiera lo que recién había descubierto, ella seguiría diciendo qué se esforzaría por ayudar. Tal vez algo había pasado…

_Se está involucrando demasiado, en la escuela, con los niños, con esa maestra y con…_

Una molestia se apoderó de mí cuando creí comprender, ¿tendría algo que ver con _él_? Kobato seguía _casi_ igual que siempre, quería cumplir su deseo, quería ayudar a la gente, pero algo, diminuto tal vez, había cambiado en ella y todo se resumía a una palabra: Fujimoto.

Cuando ella hablaba de él, había dejado de ser con pucheros o tonos de indignación, seguía enojándose, sí, pero hasta el enojo era diferente.

_Las cosas cambian, todo cambia._

—¡Hmp! —resoplé al pensar en aquella afirmación. Si eso era verdad, las cosas se maquinaban de un modo extraño, pero me negaba rotundamente a creer que ese chico molesto sería el inicio de “algún cambio”. Aunque, si me ponía a analizarlo había una que otra coincidencia que involucraba a ese niño y que lo relacionaban constantemente con Kobato. Él la había salvado en el parque, y poco después ella había ido a parar justo en dónde él trabajaba y, luego de conocerse oficialmente, ella había descubierto que Fujimoto era su vecino.

Bueno, era cierto, había muchas cosas extrañas. ¡Pero no son más qué simples coincidencias! ¿Qué motivo premeditado podría haber en todo eso?

_Las coincidencias no existen…_

—¡Apresúrate pajarraco! —grité al inútil perico que me servía de trasporte—. Debo llegar con Kobato…

Aquel ser gruñó, resopló y maldijo, pero dejé de prestarle atención, inmerso en las palabras qué alguna vez había oído, sin recordar bien en dónde, y en las que no había pensado seriamente sino hasta ese momento.

_…tan sólo existe  lo inevitable._

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 394  
> Año aproximado de creación: 2009


End file.
